Bloodied Pink
by CHiNXii64
Summary: Sakura dreams about Sasuke and by stopping these horrid nightmares she joins Itachi and gang, but certain people want her back in Konoha, FIRST STORY EVER.....
1. Prologue

hey, this is my first ever story and yea like tell me what wrong and pls don't O.D. about it too…………

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about Naruto……….

Prologue

Red clouds are forming in the smoking air as bombs slowly descend upon a burning village. the sound of exploding containers drown out the sound of screaming people, as I watch helplessly as the village go down and down, knowing that I will never help because I was enemy and the helper of those who burned down my home.

Home was there heart was so when the village went down and crumbled, so did my heart. I walked down the streets and people who were on fire asked for help. As soon they looked at my coat and trembled in fear in hopes I won't hurt them. They were partially right. The flames will take them whole. On way my to my old home I saw and felt the yellowish and reddish light dance around my home. _Don't save anybody_, he told me. I pay no heed. I ran inside only to hear '_That traitor! My own daughter! A traitor to her own clan!'_

I went upstairs and sought out my room. It was there still. Only half of it. I found my younger sister lying on the floor waiting for mother and father to come. No one heard her pleas. I did. She helplessly held on a teddy bear. It's a simple bear, with brown fur and black beady eyes. She tells me '_I don't believe it onee-chan! I would never listen to oka-san and otu-san! I know you come back! Just in time to save us!'_ in her scratchy voice.

I walked towards the sight of my bloodied- baked sister; just as I picked her up she winced. I flipped her over only to find a kunai embedded in her. About 2 inches deep. She cried to me for take it out. She didn't know that if I take it out she'll die because the kunai hit her spinal cord.

I could bring her to the hospital but he will track me down. The only way to do it is by not letting him know. I got ready to bring her to the place decided and only it finds her, dead and in my arms. I looked around only to find him holding the kunai in his left hand. Those blood-red eyes were the first thing I see. God, I hate those eyes. I scowled. _'What have I told you? Don't help any body including your clan.'_ In the blink of an eye he grabbed me and we both flew into the sky, tree branch to tree branch, with him holding me as if I as was a hime.

_I hate you Uchica Itachi………………………_

**R&R PLS**


	2. The Deal with the Devil

Yea chapter 1……………

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…..

Chapter 1: The Deal with the Devil

_You're weak_

Stop it

_You're annoying_

Go away

_Leave me alone_

An 18-year old Sakura awoke with a cold sweat. She placed her hand upon her forehead and wiped off the sweat. Ever since Sasuke left to seek revenge to his brother, Itachi and also left to seek power by one of three legendary sennin, Orochimaru. She had dreams all night because of him, Uchica Sasuke. Because of him she was caught sleeping during her training with Tusnade-sama and her part-time work of being a Medical Nin at Konoha Hospital. Her friends are worried for her because you can see the bags under her dull green eyes.

Her eyes were so full of hope, love and life. A true radiant green. Her hair was full of bounce and happiness. A true pure pink. But all that was gone like a petals of a cherry blossom drifting away at late fall and into early winter. Her friend, Ino had told her that Sasuke is and was gone. She told Sakura to move on. Sakura did move on it was just that her dreams didn't let him leave her mind. She knew in her heart that she did but her mind didn't seem to like that idea.

Sakura swing her legs over to the edge of the bed. She glanced over to the side of the room. Her sister, Hime, was sleeping peacefully with no worries at all. Sakura looked at her younger sister, 10, with jealously. _How can she sleep peacefully? _She thought. _Easy she can dream because she didn't fall in love with a Uchica_ her inner self told her. Sakura went out of 'sisters' room as her parents like to call it. She walked towards to stairs and descended down towards the kitchen.

She took a plastic pink colored cup from the cupboard. She took out the water from the fridge and filled up the cup with the crystal liquid. She drank like a drunken man. She needed something to cool her down, it didn't seem to work. She slowly went back to the 'sisters' bedroom. She took off her pink pj top and replaced it with a baggy baby-blue t-shirt. She took off her pink pj bottom and replaced with a black jean shorts that stopped a ½ inch below her knees.

She took her keys and headed out the door. She wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do. She wanted her dreams to stop. _Maybe I'll kill Sasuke-kun to stop this. Maybe…………_ she thought. She was wrapped up in her thoughts that she ended up at the park. Sakura went towards the swing and sat down and started a slow swing. She didn't know that a pair of red eyes is looking her, intensely. The shadow quickly went behind the pink haired teen and tapped her shoulder. Sakura abruptly stopped and slowly turned her back and only find a man about her age wearing a black cloak with red clouds upon it. His hair tied up in a low pony tail and his red eyes were staring back in her dull green eyes, making holes right through her soul.

"Hello there, Haruno Sakura." He started

"U-U-Uchica It-tachi?" she answered back, obviously scared being confronted by an S-ranked criminal.

"What do you want?" Sakura said

"I want to you to aid me in a mission that I am planning." Itachi informed her.

"Why you or anyone want me? I mean that I'm weak, pathetic, worthless, and hopeless girl." She told him with tears forming in her eyes.

"You excel in Medical Studies, do you not? Any team would need a medical nin, to help and aid them," He told her and he went in front of her to take a good look at her. _What a goddess. Why would anybody call these names? She does may look like that but she can put up a fight. _Itachi thought, he continued to talk "I can help you defeat my foolish little brother." He made up a promise and that she can't refuse. "I'll join your little mission" she said. Itachi took her hand, and they disappeared in the dark.

_Indeed I do have a foolish brother and foolish he is for not seeing a beauty that was given to him._


	3. Lookin for a Lost Petal

Um……here's chapter 2…….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto………..

Chapter 2: Looking for a lost petal

"Where's big fore-head girl?" asked an excited blonde girl.

"Maybe she's running late, I mean it is her birthday." Said another blonde, but it was a boy.

It was true Haruno Sakura was late and all of her friends are there at cell 7 meeting place to surprise her. Ino was frantically searching for best friend/enemy. When it comes down to her friends' birthday Ino will and would plan out their birthday party. Today her work was almost done. What was missing? The birthday girl, Sakura. Her team was getting slightly worried for her as she started to walk and pace around everyone.

Ever since Sasuke went away Ino gave up on him and went for Shikamaru. They have been going out for 5 months already. Naruto gave up on Sakura because Sakura hook up him and Hinata. Also some boys were in love with the pink-haired beauty such as Neji and Kiba. Neji is planning to ask her out today. For Kiba it was just a crush.

Neji too was searching for the pink-haired girl and he is worried. Then a poof came first to his ears and opened his eyes, only to find the cell 7's sensei, Kakashi.

"OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! Sakura is actually more late then Kakashi!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up fox-boy!" yelled an annoyed group of 7 eighteen year old and 2 19-year old teens.

"Where's Sakura?" asked a clueless sensei.

"I don't know. We might have thought that she would be here by now." told a worried Ino.

"Okay then let's have a search party. If we can't find her, we'll send an Anbu party to find her." Told a serious Kakashi.

Neji's Group

Three teens, Lee, Tenten and Neji, went to search for the pink-haired teen.

"Where's is she?" asked Lee

"We wouldn't be looking for her if we knew!" answered an irritated female, Tenten. Meanwhile Neji was filling his mind up full all the possibilities that Sakura could have gone. _Maybe she went to the park_ he thought. Just as he was going to tell his teammates where to go next, he saw them fighting.

"Maybe if you stop asking questions and start to find her then we can have a party!" yelled Tenten

"Well maybe if you stop having you time of the month and start to answer my questions then we figure out where to start to look for her!" screamed Lee

"How about you both shut up and we all look for Sakura in the park?" asked Neji

"How about _you _shut up and let us continue fighting!" yelled both parities.

"I give up!" told Neji, and then he left his two teammates to go to the park.

Kiba's Team

"Hinata use your Byakugan take locate Sakura" ordered Kiba." H-hai" replied Hinata. Her eyes had veins popping out around it as she activated her eyes. She looked around the area.

"Nothing. But I do know where she goes to be alone. Maybe that will help." She told her team.

"Where does she go Hinata-chan?" asked Shino.

"She goes to the park and swings. She told that she swings to 'swing' away her troubles." Hinata replied. "Why does she 'swing' away her troubles when it's her birthday? I mean everyone should be happy on their own birthday." Wondered Kiba, aloud. "I don't know, Kiba. I don't know" told her group as the trio walked towards the park.

Ino's Group

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?" Ino yelled out, right in front of her flower shop. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka were just looking at her as if she wasn't her own daughter. "Um………Ino, your parents looking at you." Told Choji, while holding potato chips. "Well I did ask fore-head girl to wait for me at my flower shop." replied Ino, looking different places from where she is standing. Shikamaru just looked at his teammates antics while forming a plan. _She has been acting sad lately and Sasuke left around the time of her birthday_.

Flashback

A 12-year-old girl looked at her friends around her as she gazed at the cream covered cake. She seemed to be amazed by the fact that all her friends held a surprised birthday party, again. She would always see Sasuke at the couch, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Sa-never mind…" she remembered what happened a mere 2 days ago. "Um, Ne Ne Sakura-chan blow out your candles!" yelled a energetic blonde, Naruto. Her cake was pink and white and in pink frosting it said 'Happy Birthday!' Knowing them they would never be happy if she isn't happy, "OK! Ready...1…2…3!".

Sakura blew out the candles while everyone clapped. While everyone sang, she looked at the empty space that once occupied Sasuke. Only Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto saw her eyes always wondering to her couch.

End Flashback

'He left 2 days before her birthday.' "Hey guys lets look for her in the park", told Shikamaru. The trio started to move towards the area where children like to play.


	4. The Day Hope Died

hey third chapter, keep those reviews comin'………..

**DISCLAIMER: **me no own Naruto…………..dammit…

The Day Hope Died

The sun slowly setting in the distance, people made their way towards the park. Neji held a surprised face as realized it was the rookie 9. Without 2 of them. Hinata and Ino went directly towards the swing only to find no pink haired girl in sight. Blue eyes slowing glistened with tears as she forcibly took down this as reality. No more big-forehead girl. No more foolishly fighting over un-needed things. No more telling secrets. No more.

Ino slowly fell to the ground on to her knees, crying.

White eyes scanned the playground as if she was a child looking of her doll. She worriedly turned to the boys; Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. "She's coming back right? She here in Konoha, right? She's only lost, that's right, only lost. Maybe she forgot it's was her birthday….?" Hinata blabbed on and on slowing advancing on Naruto.

Naruto slowly walked towards the Hyuuga Heiress. Once she was in his arms he held her tight as he could. His orange sweater slowly being soaked by her salty tears. He placed a hand upon her head and stroked Hinata's hair. He slowly placed her to the ground, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He didn't believe anything. First Sasuke and now Sakura. He wanted to believe everything that Hinata was saying. His happy demeanor was broken once he realized that reality hit him right in the face.

Kiba and Shino never knew Sakura as well as Naruto and their female team-mate, same goes for Shikamaru and Chouji. All of them knew how bad their female team-mates felt.

Neji's mouth opened in shock once he saw no pink-haired beauty sitting pretty upon the swing. He didn't see a girl walked towards them and saying sorry that she made them worry. He slowly gulped and advance his way towards they two crying females. He bowed his head, covering his tears.

"Hey sorry we're l….." Tenten didn't finish her sentence as she halted to see the group in tears and in sorrow. She glanced to the swings and only saw the swings moving because of the wind, creaking loudly. Lee ran up behind her and held the same expression she had.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lee ran towards the swings and kicked furiously at them. He almost bended the pole that held the swings. Neji and Kiba held him from doing any more damage. Tenten, her vision blurred, walked to Hinata and Ino. Three females filled the park empty park with their sobs and tears. The men held their heads in pray, that their hope, no, Konoha's hope will come back.

Sakura's Home

A door has been forcibly opened by foot. Kakashi had no choice to look for Sakura inside her home. Also cases like this, most people take hostages into the hostage's home. Kakashi had his hia-te in the correct position, for his Sharingan to see all. He was in offense position, ready to kill whoever tried to take his only female student. He entered the kitchen.

No.

Living room?

No.

Dining room?

No.

Bathroom?

No.

After looking in the most common rooms, he went up the stairs to look for Sakura's room. Once he got to her door, Kakashi raised his hand to the doorknob and twisted it and flung the door open. His eyes were greeted by a red-pink room. Lifting his foot in the direction of her dresser, he opened it. Kakashi widen when her dresser was empty. Kakashi felt a chill and went to close the window. Something caught his eye. A paper. A paper with writing on it. A paper with Sakura's hand writing on it. His hand snatched the paper from its perch. His eyes scanned the paper.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Sorry I worried you guys but I have to do something._

_-Sakura._

With that in hand he placed the paper in his pocket. He jetted out of her house.

Somewhere in the outskirts in Konoha

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"You know there's no turning back now."

"Yes."

"You know that you're taking away their hope."

"Yes I know." with that Sakura turned away from the sight of Konoha.

Pls r&r, if you love me, you will review. If you don't then I'll kill you, kill you with a knife……..


	5. Wishing you were somehow here again

Uh yea this is what all of you are waiting for………….hopefully………

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto………or 'Phantom of the Opera' songs……..

Wishing you were somehow here again

Many people gathered in Konoha square. Sobs were heard and tears were seen. Many thought it was the death of Konoha's only flower, Haruno Sakura. Only the sole member of once great Kakashi's Team 7 knew where she was. Including team 8, 9, and 10 (1) knew of the dark secret, also the Hokage.

_You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered._

Tsunade took her place, behind the podium, and spoke; "Today we are gathered here to honor the death of one of our fellow jounins (2), Haruno Sakura. She was my student and one of the candidates of being Hokage. She brought a warm bright smile to all our faces. Sakura wasn't like any other student, she was, by far most, the only kunochi (3) under the tutelage of the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi…….."

As Naruto heard the current Hokage go on with her speech, he only wondered in his seat, first row along with the others, what would have happened if Sasuke didn't leave.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here._

* * *

Tree after tree were broken. Grunts and pants were heard in the vast land that once held trees. CRACK. Another tree.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop destroying Orochimaru's land." A voice said.

"Fuck off. And don't call me that." Sasuke rang.

"Whatever you say, Master Sasuke" Kabuto pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and slowly disappeared from Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his palm to reveal something. Something he knew he couldn't take it but he had to, he wanted to. It was a necklace that Sakura had around her neck on the day he left. He stole the necklace when he knocked her out and placed her on the nearest bench within the walls of Konoha.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you dreamed I could! _

He remembers her voice, all silky like. He remembers her emerald eyes that sparkled with hope. He remembers her soft pink hair. He shook his head in order to rid himself of those thoughts. 'NO! I can't have these thoughts. I have to avenge my family.' After he concluded that he wasn't going to have these thoughts no more, he went back to destroying mother earth.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle. _

* * *

Sakura's body was blown to a tree as she let out cry of pain. "At this rate kunochi you'll never be able to defend yourself from unknown attacks." Itachi said as he gracefully flew down from the tree tops. They were surrounded by dense trees and they were in the middle of the clearing.

"What exactly is your mission?" asked Sakura as she stood up from where she as fallen.

"We have to get someone." Itachi replied vaguely. His eyes pierced a hole in to her. He turned around in the exact same spot and started to walk.

"You could at least wait for me." Sakura yelled to, well no one. She let out a groan as she ran towards the back of the retreating figure. Back. She remembered that was all she saw when it was her genin days. The back of Kakashi-sensei. The back of Naruto. The back of Sasuke. She hated him but yet still followed him around. Remembering all these memories, she failed to notice a single tear making its way down her cheek.

_Too many years fighting back tears,  
why can't the past just die!_

Sakura kept on walking seeing the back of Itachi, with her face down. Itachi stopped in his tracks.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!_

She made contact with his back and stumbled back trying to regain her balance. "Hey! Why you stopped for?" she yelled. "We're here." He said dryly. "Where?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki hideout." He replied, "Come now. I want you to meet my friends." With that he entered the cave with a dumbfounded Sakura out side. Before going in she whispered into the wind "Good bye…"

_No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years!  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye..._

Okay chapter three….pls review……..


	6. Meeting the Akatsuki

Uh yea I'm sorry if I did anything wrong………okay…….I think you want to know why there so many mistakes……….my niece was here when I posted the fifth chapter……..and (glares at the smirking baby) I had to take care of her and not really paying attention to the computer………so really anything I left out what I really it to be in it……..and like uh I can't update soon enough I wanted to……cuz we just started a new marking period and crap and friend problems too……so like I probably update at least once a week………..and if I dun you are more gladly to flame me on that …….stupid 149ers dun wanna read my story……..about the numbers on the other chapter I forgot to ask if they are spelled correctly so like just tell me if I spelled anything wrong………

'Whatever sakura is thinking / talking to inner sakura'

'_Whatever inner sakura saying to sakura'_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto……….

* * *

Meeting the Akatsuki

Sakura walked aimlessly within the cave of black. She swore she could've fallen in a pit where it has rocks and jagged edges that really hurt.

'I think I lost Itachi….' She thought as she looked left to right but couldn't see anything but black. She looked back and saw the light that was slowly faded away. 'Damn its almost nightfall…...Kuso….I got to find Itachi and find this so called '_Akatsuki Hideout'_'

As she stumbled towards a faint light she vaguely heard voices of that ugly fish-man.

"ITACHI! Where the hell have you been? Kami, me and the boys went everywhere to look for your bloody ass!"

"Kisame, we didn't look for him. You didn't do anything. You just drank your fishy ass off." A voice piped in. One that Sakura didn't recognize. 'There are more of them?' '_Well duh! Akatsuki is technically a gang so there's have to be more of them' _'Well kinda thought th- WHATEVER!'

Sakura closed her eyes and honed in her sense of hearing and detected it was only 4 feet only. She opened her eyes and found a door with a crease of light. She slowly walked towards the door. Until she reached the door, Sakura heard no more noises. Looking in the crease she found all the men looking at the door. 'WAIT! Men?'

She gazing at the men until one broke her thoughts. "Hey girlie come out. We ain't gonna hurt you.". He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes held a crazed look. Sakura didn't like the tone of his voice. She gulped heavily, she can't take the chance. Until,

"Sakura, its okay. Come out. My friends won't harm you." Itachi said coolly as he said looking at the door as well.

Sakura pushed the door open and slowly walked in to room to reveal her womanly figure. She looked around the room. The room looked like as if they carved the room out. The only things she could see is, the table, where are the males are sitting and chatting, a room that seemed to look like a kitchen and a hallway. Sakura looked at Itachi, as if to say 'What do I do next?' Itachi pulled a chair from the table and motioned for her to sit. She slowly walked to the table and sat down. Itachi was behind her as if he was a guardian angel. She noticed that it was a small table. All the men looked at her with a look of hunger and raw lust.

"So the great Uchiha Itachi had found himself a bed warmer, eh?" The fish-man laughed.

Her anger rose to a point, she stood up, she just took a glass from her left and threw across the table, where the fish man was sitting. The glass hit the wall behind him. "Oh darn, I missed." Sakura growled out. She felt a hand touch her left shoulder and guided her to her seat. "Damn, she's feisty. Where'd you get her?" (1) Kisame grinned. All the men heard her growl. '_C'mon, C'mon lemme at him, lemme at him!'_ 'NO! We can't.'

"Girlie, you don't belong here. So why don't you go back and-" A manwith blonde hair said before he was cut off.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I agreed to him", Sakura jutted her thumb behind her and Itachi was there.

"Itachi, why did you let a woman on your grounds? You know the master isn't gonna be happy about this."

Now it was Itachi's turn to defend himself, "Well do you think I give a bloody damn about him? He wants the Kyuubi, right?"

Sakura widen her eyes and looked at Itachi. She wanted to react when she wanted to, but she'll have to ask him later about it.

"Okay, now that we covered that part of the introductions, let's say hello to our newest and first female member, Haruno Sakura. Everyone introduce yourselves. (2)" Itachi said looking at everyone and telling them silently to try to defy him.

"Deidara." The blonde man said the one who told her to go back, he held up his hands and revealed a mouth on his hand. '_Now that just disgusted me…' _He sat just of the left of her

"Kisame." The blue fishy guy said, his gills opening and closing. He, of course, was directly across the table. He took another drink form his sake.

"Sasori." The crazed-looked-in-his-face guy, said as he played with strings that held a puppet. _'He's kind of cute…' _'DUDE! He's just like Sasuke… but he's obsessed with dolls'

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura." Itachi said, "Let me led me to your room."

* * *

Itachi led Sakura to her room. As he opened the door she slightly wondered how they got mahogany doors. Her sight was greeted with a room with a window. The room had pink hue walls and the four-posted bed was up against the wall. It fitted perfectly under the window. Everything was pink and red hued, as if he expected her to come. Wait a minute. 

"Why is there a window?"

"Be lucky, yours is the only one that has a window."

"oh." Was all she said as she walked in front of Itachi, to look at the room more closely.

"Now go to sleep. You need energy for tomorrow. All of us will teach you." At this Sakura turned to look only see a door closing. She went to the bed and lay down. She moaned at the softness of the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Uh chapterfive I think….so yea pls review…….. 

(1) My friend said that to me when I first met him I just had to place it there.

(2)Uh…..I know there are more Akatsuki members and would you be a dear and tell me theirs names and tell me which one are they……


End file.
